supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ReshiramRiolu70799/Rant about Suckiness in a character
Let's go this topic:Whirlwind. The very "sucky" skylander. Now, she is NOT the sucky dragon skylander. The real sucky skylander is FLASHWING! Let me dive into my hate for certain video game characters. Sucky? Anyone who is a skylander fan knows Whirlwind sucks. Yes, Spyro, Sunburn, Drobot, Cynder etc are pop, but Whirlwind can be looked at and someone who doesn't even know what she is hates her. However, she has very good attack. If you are battling Kaos in giants, you can use her upgrade to heal all your friends. .....Don't bring up the fist of 999 damage. But yes, Whirlwind and Flareon are the same. They are both very hated, but what do you think of when you hear the term:Awesome! Attack. All about attack. Really? I mean, I like speedy pokemon. ....Well, they both have awesome attack. Whirlwind has awesome upgrades and pairs well with most skylanders, and Flareon is the eeveelution of attack. True fact. Look it up on bulbapedia. Your goin' down, ESPEON! Everyone looks for attack in a character. Almsot everyone. I like Speed. Most suckers have very good attack. So let's move on to how some people suck. The Characters This will be spilt into each of them, and I will go on how the are called sucky. Whirlwind Just knowing that she is unicorn-dragon hybrid is wrong. In fact, most stores have more Whirlwinds than any other skylander. Yes, BUT SHE IS A BEAST ON ATTACK. And plus, her upgrades can help you heal. Flareon Everyone hates him/her. Cute pokemon ussaly suck. And is flareon cute? Yes, it is. So cute=sucky most of the time. Flareon just needs little love. MAKE ALL THE NEW FIRE POKEMON SUCK IN X & Y SO WE CAN HAVE THIS GUY KICK SOME BUTT! Iggy Koopa WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? Iggy, the stupid koopa jerk of roleplay, is a classic. He's my main rper and has been around FOREVER. When I come back from bans, I always put Iggy on my return list. But mario show made him a hater. In the video games, Iggy invited machinces for the koopalings is Yoshi's something. However, Ludwig was given Iggy's role in the show, with him being a stupid 7 year old, twins with Lemmy. Lemmy personally is stupid, but his show role gave Iggy the dumb image. As soon as Iggy debuted in roleplay, I tried to keep him less stupid. He still is a b*tch, but he is much less dumb than his show icon. On fan sites, Iggy is ussaly his show role. I keep Iggy as his video game role, as for it is much cooler. As forth, My mission is to show the world that Iggy is not a total little 7 year stupidhead. End So well, my rant end. And like my longest blog ever. I hope you enjoy it. Please belive in smart Iggy. He derseves it after all that hate. Plus, Mario is like the most bought series for VGs. Have an epic summer. ✰Reshiram✰ Category:Blog posts